One day I lost
by Miss-Gaeilge-Dia
Summary: Une certaine Kesa-Ko a le talent de mettre les hormones en ébullition avec certains hommes, de certains charismes, dans certaines conditions pour notre plus grand plaisir. Et bien que je n'ai pas écris depuis des siècles, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir


Une certaine Kesa-Ko a le talent de mettre les hormones en ébullition avec certains hommes, avec un certain charisme, dans certaines conditions pour notre plus grand plaisir. Et bien que je n'ai pas écris depuis des siècles, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce modeste OS.

Je regrette juste qu'ils ne soient pas à moi et je ne touche pas d'argent grâce à eux. Seulement du plaisir quand je les vois ensemble et de la joie quand je reçois des reviews ! Merci ! ^^

o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o

Une ombre furtive glissa le long des murs d'un des nombreux et longs couloirs. Des yeux d'une étonnante teinte ciel d'orage traquaient sa future proie dans tous les recoins de RAW. Sa victime était proche, il le sentait, il en frissonnait d'envie et d'excitation.

Trop longtemps il l'avait nargué, faisant sans cesse des pitreries qui n'amusaient que lui, trop longtemps il l'avait observé dans l'ombre et trop longtemps il attendait qu'il le remarque enfin. Le jeu n'avait que trop duré. Tout deux savaient très bien ce que pensait l'un de l'autre. Il était temps d'en finir. Il était temps de lui montrer qui était le maître de la situation.

Finalement, il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Dissimulé par un nuage de vapeur et d'effluves masculines … Délicieuse odeur d'homme flottant dans l'air, tandis qu'il se lavait encore inconscient de ma présence.

Avoué qu'être surnommé la vipère n'est pas qu'un simple titre gracieusement donné pour mes talents de lutteur. Je savais depuis toujours me déplacer en silence et beaucoup ont subit mes persécutions. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, j'étais là, toujours en tenue de catcheur, fixant l'homme qui lavait son corps avec une sensualité innée.

Je me débarrassais délicatement et chaque parcelles de tissus et de protections qui m'empêchaient d'aller retrouver et de prendre se qui me revenait de droit. Aussi lentement que discrètement, je franchissais les derniers mètres, les derniers centimètres avant de refermer mes bras autour du corps de l'homme qui devrait être mien. Il sursauta comme un gosse prit en faute tandis qu'un sourire malicieux et sadique courbé mes lèvres. J'approchais ma bouche de son oreille tandis que mes mains se promenaient sur son corps enduit de mousse parfumée.

- Tu savais parfaitement que je te retrouverais tôt ou tard …

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne me suis pas enfuit.

- John, John, John … Soupirai-je dans son cou. Tu sais ce que je veux …

- Laisses tomber Orton !

Il me déstabilisa rompant le contact de mes bras autour de son corps. Provoquant ma colère petit à petit.

-Arrête ton petit jeu Randy. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Entre nous il n'y a que de la haine et une ceinture de champion que tu n'auras jamais ...

Aussi rapidement et violemment, je poussais Cena contre le mur carrelé glacé de la douche et il émit un hoquet de surprise face au choc thermique. Puis je coinçais son corps contre le mien et mes mains reprirent leurs voyages le long de ses flancs. J'entrepris le soin de le faire réfléchir en le torturant délicatement en lui léchant le cou.

Il resta léthargique quelques secondes avant de tenter de se libérer de mon étreinte fiévreuse. Je le sentais tendu et instable ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il allait me refuser le privilège de jouer avec lui.

- Randy … Je te conseille d'arrêter avant que …

- Que quoi ? Que tu apprécies mon petit traitement ? Que tu en veuilles plus ? Que tu en jouisses et me supplies de te baiser à la moindre occasion ?

- Tu rêves trop Orton …

- Non c'est toi qui rêve Cena. Je sens que tu boues intérieurement … Tu te refuse à moi parce que tu as peur d'aimer ce que je te ferais …

Pour appuyer mes argument je fis glisser ma main droite plus bas jusqu'à sa queue qui commençait à se tendre.

- Je n'ai jamais peur ! Si tu continue je te jure que …

Je ne le laissais pas poursuivre, il m'excitait et me narguait avec sa fausse peur de moi. J'engouffrais ma langue dans sa bouche et commençant à masser son sexe endoloris.

- Dis-moi d'arrêter maintenant … Dis-moi que tu ne veux plus … Dis-moi que tu ne ressens aucunes envies depuis ces derniers mois … Dis-moi que je te laisse froids …

- Non … Grogna John d'une voix devenu roque. Mais je ne te laisserais pas prendre l'avantage …

- Tu es à moi Cena …

- Pas encore … Et je ne serais pas le soumis de nous deux …

Pour confirmer ses dires il renversa nos position prenant le rôle de dominant. Une situation que je ne n'appréciais pas du tout et que je montrais d'un regard sombre et cependant excité.

- Tu es à moi Orton ! Mais avant tout, allons ailleurs. On pourrait être surprit par on ne sait pas qui … Mais avoue que c'est une idée qui te plait …

- Je préférais quand JE dominais ! Grondai-je.

Mais il ne m'écoutait plus et se sécha en vitesse. J'en faisais de même tandis qu'il me lançait un sourire malicieux.

- Dans ma loge ? Demanda Cena avec son petit sourire idiot.

- La mienne, elle est plus proche.

J'entrais dans mon quartier plus ou moins bien rangé et John arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Je m'étais surpris à me caresser quelques minutes avant qu'il ne frappe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

- Bah tu crois que ça aurait été malin de se présenter main dans la main jusqu'ici ?

Il semblait enfin remarquer que j'étais dans un état d'énervement, d'excitation intense et de frustration. Cena était dans mes quartiers, dans mon territoire, au cœur même de mon repère et cette situation me mettait au supplice. J'attrapais John et le jeta sur mon lit faisant voler ses vêtement à travers la pièce avec autorité.

- J'ai tellement envie de te baiser Cena !

- Tu ne connais pas le mot romantisme Randy ?

- Ta gueule et laisse moi te réchauffer bloc de glace. Tu t'es jeté dans la chambre froide avant de venir ou quoi ?

Je frictionnais ses membres et insistais sur la zone la plus propice à réanimer la partie endormie.

- C'était une bonne idée non ? J'avoue que venir en frétillant de la queue pour te voir est très tentant, mais je sais que tu n'aime pas te taper la repère.

- T'es complètement jeté … Grognai-je un peu déçu.

- C'est pour ça que je te plais …

- Ta gueule.

John savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de mot tendre de moi parce que ce n'était pas ma nature, mais Cena ne semblait pas gêné par mon agressivité. Bizarrement il semblait aimer ça.

- Je vais baiser chaque centimètre de ton cul sur le champ …

- Tu veux que je proteste et que je me défende pour la forme ?

- …

- Allez ! Je suis sur que me voir en victime pour une fois te ferais énormément plaisir, hein mon petit Randy ?

- Ferme-la ou je te bâillonne …

- Tu m'attacheras à ton lit ? Demanda John avec une mimique adorable.

Je ne pris pas soin de lui répondre. Je le bâillonnais de ma bouche et bloquais ses bras au dessus de sa tête avec mon bras alors que je cherchais quelque chose sous mon lit. J'étais un peu déçu il s'agissais d'un vulgaire pantalon, par contre il y avait une ceinture de cuir qui allait me servir. Habilement, je lui attachais les bras tandis qu'il ne semblait pas très chaud pour abandonner sa défense. Une fois qu'il fut bien attaché, mes mains s'activèrent sur son corps le caressant comme pour l'apaiser. Ma bouche retrouva le chemin de son cou, puis de sa pomme d'adam. Elle dériva doucement jusqu'à son téton gauche que je torturais gentiment le léchant et le grignotant jusqu'à son durcissement. Je me redresse vers son visage avec un sourire presque tendre avait-il grognait de frustration lorsque j'avais laissé son mamelon.

- Arrête de me réchauffer et passe à l'action … Ordonna John.

Il gigota et tenta de se débarrasser de ma ceinture mais il ne fit qu'accentuer mon envie dissimulé dans mon boxer. Ma main se referma comme un étau sur sa queue et je lui chuchotais à l'oreille :

- Tu n'es pas mon premier John …

- Moi non plus. Tu t'es entraîné sur tes protégés ?

- ... Avec l'Evolution. Répondis-je à voix basse. Et toi ?

- Avec Michaels …

- Tu t'es tapé le Sexy Boy ? Le HeartBreak Kid ?

- On arrête là et on reprend là où on en était ou on monte un concours ? Allez libère-moi et je te jure que les cours que j'ai pris avec Shawn te plairont …

- Et ne pas te voir torturé et gémissant sous moi, implorant que je te baise plus fort ? JAMAIS !

Je repris mon travail m'occupant de son téton droit avec une pointe de sadisme, mordillant et suçant le bourgeon de chair rougit et durcit. Puis je glissais sur ses abdos roulant comme des vagues sous sa respiration haletante et plongeais ma langue dans son nombril que je lapais mimant mon futur acte sur mon prochain objectif. Mon corps me rappela brutalement à l'ordre il fallait que je libère mon prisonnier. John se servit de ses jambes pour me bloquer contre lui et faisait ondulait son corps contre le mien.

- S'il te plait … Je ferais ce que tu veux mais laisse-moi te toucher … Randy !

- Tout ce que je veux ? Ok, je te détache mais tu fais tout ce que je veux quand je le veux.

Il poussa un soupir à rendre l'âme mais hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Une fois que ses entraves furent enlevés il enleva doucement mon boxer et déposa un baisé sur mon sexe gonflé.

- Suce-moi Cena !

- Randy …

- Il t'a appris non ?

- Oui mais je veux que tu t'occupe de moi … Fit John d'un air mignon.

Je le basculais violemment sur le lit, prenant sa queue dans ma bouche, pensant qu'il en ferait de même de son côté et réalisant sans le vouloir que je venais de tomber dans son piège. Il attrapa ma ceinture et accrocha mes mains contre le pied de mon lit. Je poussais un rugissement furieux tentant de me libérer par tout les moyens … Cena m'avait eut, je m'étais fait avoir comme un gamin !

- Cena relâche-moi ! Ordonnais-je agressivement.

- J'aime quand tu t'énerve Randy. Tu me fais plus d'effet quand tu me fixe avec ton regard méchant.

- Arrête de repousser l'inévitable quand je me débarrasserais de cette foutu ceinture je te le ferais regretter …

- Que de belles paroles ! Tais-toi et profite Randy.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps, il était dans mon dos, il caressait mes tatouages, délicatement il les embrassait. Il bécotait ma colonne vertébral jusqu'à mon cou et le grignota tendrement. Ses mains firent un tour sur mon torse et descendirent plus bas frôlant lascivement mon sexe tandis que je contenais les grognements de frustration dans ma gorge.

- Relâche-moi, John …

- Je t'ai dis de profiter Randy, abandonne le contrôle et pour une fois laisse toi faire.

- Non John, tu sais ce qui arrive quand je me laisse aller ...

- Les voix ne diront rien, elles ne te parleront pas, tu ne les écouteras pas et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non …

- Parce que je t'aime et que rien de mal n'arrivera tant que je serais avec toi. Allez Randy, laisse-moi le contrôle.

Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimé. J'aurais souhaité lui dire la même chose mais je n'y arrivais pas. Abandonner le contrôle est quelque chose que je ne choisissais pas sciemment.

- Si tu n'y arrive pas par toi-même je vais devoir t'y forcer à ma manière.

Il glissa sa main entre mes fesses les séparant et très lentement il embrassait chaque centimètre de la peau de mon dos. Il arriva jusqu'à mes reins puis y déposa des baisers ainsi que sur mes fesses. Puis il glissa sa langue entre mes deux fesses musclées, elle descendit jusqu'à mon antre et la pénétra. John me faisait l'amour avec sa bouche, c'était si bon et les voix dans ma tête commencèrent à crier. Elles protestaient tandis qu'il allait plus loin dans son exploration. Elles hurlèrent dans ma tête quand il toucha un point sensible et qu'il caressait ma queue. Elles étaient assourdissantes, épuisantes et violentes. Je ne savais pas si je gémissais ouvertement ou si je restais glacial au traitement que m'infligeait Cena, j'étais perdu entre deux mondes, torturés mentalement et physiquement. Devais-je rester fort et lutter contre John ou devais-je le suivre et le laisser continuer. Une voix bloqua toute les autres, bien qu'elles soient plus fortes c'était elle que j'entendais le mieux :

- Continue comme ça Randy, oui vas-y, tu y es presque …

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il disait ça jusqu'à ce que je comprenne. Mon corps parlait pour moi et s'agitait fiévreusement grâce aux attouchements de Cena. Le plaisir montait à crescendo tandis que les voix se faisaient plus discrètes, j'avais les reins en feu et une furieuse envie de jouir mais il m'en fallait plus. Il me fallait John. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Je tirais sur mes liens pour me libérer, je voulais ma liberté. Je voulais pouvoir le voir jouir peu importe qui baiser l'autre du moment qu'on baiser. La lanière de cuir céda à cause de ma force et brutalement je repoussais un John plus que surpris sur mon lit. Mon regard, mon expression, mon allure et ma respiration ne lui laissèrent présager qu'une chose : J'étais complètement hors contrôle. J'attrapais ses jambes que je jetais sur mes épaules et m'enfonça d'un coup sec dans en lui. Il était chaud et serré et surtout crispé de m'avoir accueillit si tôt. J'étais si bien en lui que ça me semblait tellement naturel de faire l'amour ensemble, comme si nous étions destiné l'un à l'autre.

- Randy, bon sang … doucement … tu vas me trancher en deux …

Je revenais à la réalité et me pencha vers son visage, lui donnant un baisé tendre comme une excuse sur sa bouche entre-ouverte. Il poussa un petit cri, je m'étais enfoncer totalement en lui et j'avais percuté sa prostate sans réfléchir. Ca me donnait une idée, je m'allongeais sur son corps profitant de sa souplesse et entamais des vas-et-viens, lentement et en douceur tandis que son visage était tout près du mien. Sa queue frottait contre mes abdos, ses gémissement se faisait plus fort ainsi que sa respiration tandis que mes coups de faisait de plus en plus rapide. Ses mains agrippèrent mon cul voulant que j'aille plus loin. Il criait de plaisir et je grognais le mien dans le creux de son cou. Des éclairs blancs commencèrent à m'aveugler, j'allais jouir et John également. Son anus se resserrait tout autour de mon sexe, je sentais entre lui et moi une énergie colossale entre nos deux corps. Je butais en lui à en devenir dingue, totalement en transe, jusqu'à notre libération très discrète que probablement tout RAW avait entendu mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Perdu dans le feu de l'action j'avais hurlé :

- Putin John je t'aime !

Alors qu'il venait d'hurler mon nom. C'était juste avant que je l'étouffe, m'étant effondré en sueur et épuisé sur son corps. Il inversa nos positions alors que j'étais toujours en lui. J'allais me retirer quand John me dit pressé tout contre mon corps :

- Reste encore un peu j'aime bien te sentir en moi.

Et nous nous sommes endormis, enfin JE me suis endormi après qu'il m'ait embrassé derrière l'oreille me soufflant qu'il m'aimait aussi. Terminant sur cette note romantique qu'il aime tant. Il faudrait qu'un jour je lui dise que jamais je n'avais aimé autant perdre le contrôle.

o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o

Fini =D

J'espère que ma petite histoire vous a plu et que je pourrais vous écrire d'autres aventures =D


End file.
